Elric Nilius/Character Sheet
Campaign: Damos Crusade Homeworld: Void Born - Battlefleet Calixis Divination: To War is Human Sanctioning: Throne Wed Characteristics * Movement: 4/8/12/24 * Wounds: 9 * Fate Points: 2 * Initiative: 1d10+4 ° * Skills: Speak Language (Low Gothic), Speak Language (Battlefleet War Cant), Navigation (Stellar) Basic, Pilot (Starcraft) Basic, Common Lore (Tech) Basic, Psyniscience, Invocation, Literacy, Commerce, Common Lore (Imperium), Forbidden Lore (Warp), Forbidden Lore (Psykers), Scholastic Lore (Occult), Deceive, Dodge, Logic, Inquiry, Scholastic Lore (Cryptology), Command, Awareness, Charm, Barter, Tech-Use. * Talents: Chem Geld, Resistance (Psychic Powers), Basic Weapons Training (SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapons Training (SP), Peer (Inquisition), Swift Attack, Resistance (Fear), Blademaster, Jaded, Ambidextrous. * Traits: Shipwise, Void Accustomed, Naval Lineage Skills, Close-Quarter Fighter, Officer on Deck, Unreadable Mind, Writ of Authority. * Psychic Rating: 3 * Psychic Discipline: Telepathy * Psychic Powers: Basic Telepathy, Astral Telepathy, Delude, Compel, Sensory Deprivation, Mind Probe. * Armor: 9/8 all locations except for Head (7/6) - Good-Quality Pressure Carapace Armor (7 AP first attack, then 6 AP) pg 62, Best-Quality Subskin Armor (2 AP all locations except for Head) * Weapons: Good-Quality Autopistol (30m, S/-/6; 1d10+2 I; Pen 0; Clip 18; Reload Full; Reliable), Force Sword (1d10+1+SB+PR E; Pen 2+PR; Balanced, Force; +10 to attack, +10 to Parry) * Gear: Psykana mercy blade, Psy-Focus, rebreather, grapnel, clip harness, micro-bead, pict recorder, 5 clips of ammo, backpack, recoil gloves. ''Wish List: man-stopper bullets (scarce), upgrade armor (again!), MIU weapon interface (rare), cranial armor (scarce), pain ward (ItS 141 rare), storm bolter (extremely rare), organ-grinder bolt ammo (ItS 128, extremely rare), conversion field (ItS 130, extremely rare), flip belt (ItS 138, extremely rare), holo-suit (ItS 140 extremely rare).'' Psychic Familiar "Psy", Elric's psychic familiar, is a family heirloom that his father first acquired and passed down to him. It looks like a poisonous mechanical frog, and it is most often kept hidden in the recesses of his carapace armor. * Movement: 1/2/3/6 * Wounds: 6 * Skills: Awareness (Per), Swim (Ag) * Talents: Light Sleeper, Paranoia * Traits: Bestial, Crawler, Machine (3), Natural Weapons, Size (Puny), Toxic, Unnatural Toughness (x2) * Weapons: Fangs (1d10+SB R + 1d10 poison, Primitive, Toxic) * Psychic Features: Psychic Reservoir (sustain up to 2 powers) Miscellaneous * Insanity: 3 * Corruption: 0 Experience Rank: 6 XP Acquired: 6,850 xp XP Spent: 6,650 xp Wish list: Armor of Contempt (Templar 100), Counter Attack (Templar 200), Quick Draw (Rank 1 100), Step Aside (Templar 300), Wall of Steel (Templar 300), Scrutiny (rank 6 100), Interrogation (rank 6 100), Peer - Military (rank 6 200), Peer - Noble (Templar 300), Psy Rating 4 (rank 6 200), Sound Constitution (rank 3 200, rank 4 200, Templar 200&300, rank 6 200), Pistol Training - Bolt (rank 5 200+50), Basic Weapon Training - Bolt (rank 5 100+50), Search (rank 5 100+50), Nerves of Steel (reroll failed WP to avoid pinning, rank 5 200+50), Die Hard (reroll when avoiding blood bloss, rank 3 200). followed eventually by Sure Strike + Precise Blow, Lightning Reflexes. Lores: Scholastic Lore (Heraldry; rank 3 100), Scholastic Lore (Legend, rank 3 100), Common Lore (Imperium, Imperial Creed; rank 1 100), Common Lore (War; rank 4 100), Common Lore (Imperial Guard, Tech; rank 5 100+50), Common Lore (Administratum; rank 6 100), Scholastic Lore (Tactica Imperialis; rank 6 100) Character Creation Homeworld: Void Born * Skills: Speak Language (Ship Dialect) * Trait - Charmed: (replaced below) * Trait - Ill-Omened: (replaced below) * Trait - Shipwise: Gain Navigation (Stellar) and Pilot (Spacecraft) as Basic skills * Trait - Void Accustomed: Immune to space sickness, and low- or zero- gravity are not considered difficult terrain. * Stats: -5 S, +5 WP * Wounds: 1d5 + 6 * Fate: Roll 1-4: 2; roll 5-10: 3 Planet: BattleFleet Calixis * Replaces Charmed and Ill-Omened * Trait - Naval Lineage Skills: treat Common Lore (Tech) as a Basic skill, and gain Speak Language (Battlefleet War Cant). * Trait - Close-Quarter Fighter: grants talent Basic Weapon Training (SP), +5 S, -1 Init if outdoors on planet surface, +5 WS if back is to wall or in confined areas like a hallway, and -10 BS if firing at Long Range or greater. * Trait - Officer on Deck: grants +10 to Command if onboard a ship, and +5 on Fellowship Tests with Void Born. Career: Imperial Psyker * Skills: Speak Language (Low Gothic), Psyniscience, Invocation, Trade (Merchant) which in RT is Commerce, Literacy. * Talents: Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapon Training (SP), Psy Rating 1. * Traits - Sanctioned Psyker: roll on Sanctioning table'')'' Starting Package: Living Nightmare * Costs 300 xp * Trait - Unreadable Mind: mind is unreadable * Talent: Resistance (Psychic Powers) * Stats: +5 WP * Insanity: 1d5 Characteristics * WS: Base 20, rolled 19; total 39 * BS: Base 20, rolled 11; total 31 * S''': Base 20, rolled 3, -5 for Void Born, +5 for Close-Quarter Fighter; total 23 * '''T: Base 20, rolled 11; total 31 * Ag: Base 20, rolled 18, +3 from divination; total 41 * Int: Base 20, rolled 9, +20 from 4 advances; total 49 * Per: Base 20, rolled 4; total 24 * WP: Base 20, rolled 14, +5 Void Born, +5 Living Nightmare, +5 from advance; total 49 * Fel: Base 20, rolled 16; total 36 Category:Character Category:Campaign Category:Damos Crusade